


Courtship

by Mixk



Series: Mine [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixk/pseuds/Mixk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every one of their little exchanges this week has built up to this moment, when he thinks about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courtship

**Author's Note:**

> This is a coda to Chaos rising, couldn't help but write something around the episode, since there was so little shown to us.

Danny’s been distracted all week, he knows he has. He finds himself daydreaming a lot more often, and is even called out on it by his teachers in class. Had Jackson been here, he would’ve helped Danny get out of it, with his signature methods. Jackson would also give him a hard time over it too, knowing him.

It’s the twins, of course, how could anyone in the school not notice them? They’re sophomores too, and share quite a lot of classes with Danny. He can’t really tell either apart, and has only had brief conversations with Ethan—who, really, is the one Danny’s really spoken to, and who shares the most classes with him.

Danny has been wrong in the past before, but he’s fairly certain Ethan and he have been flirting. He catches Ethan staring at him all the time, the latter never missing an opportunity to send a grin his way. It’s not exactly subtle, but Danny can get oblivious sometimes, so he appreciates the clear signals.

By the end of the first week, Danny’s almost relieved to have the weekend to take a break. He hasn’t been this excited about a guy for a while, and doesn’t want to get ahead of himself. His last boyfriend is still a sore memory.

He runs into Ethan in the hallway on his way to the cafeteria—at least he thinks it’s Ethan, judging by the knowing smile and nod he gets when they look at each other—and they end up walking together to go to lunch. 

“Where’s Aidan?” Danny asks as casually as he can, his quickening heartbeat threatening to impair his steady voice any second now.

“He’s meeting us there,” Ethan replies, locking eyes with him for a second—long enough to have Danny completely nervous now. He tries to avoid making eye contact after that, but fails to hide the smile that’s been on his face whenever Ethan was around. As they approach the entrance of the cafeteria side by side, Ethan brushes his hand against Danny’s for a second, before lacing their fingers together in a tight squeeze. It leaves little doubt as to whom Danny’s going to get lunch with today, and while he’s a bit taken aback, he’s not exactly surprised by the gesture. Every one of their little exchanges this week has built up to this moment, when he thinks about it.

It’s not like he’s completely alone now that Jackson’s gone, he’s still surrounded by his team mates, but he’s not as close to them as he is to Jackson. So he’s not exactly unhappy to have lunch with Ethan today. Aidan joins them not long after they find a table, and the three of them are soon joined by other members of the lacrosse team. Aidan fits in with  the other jocks easily, and while they all joke around, Danny and Ethan remain silent, sitting opposite each other and exchanging smiles, as though they were in their own little bubble.

It’s nice, Danny finds, to connect with someone with so few words said, and without sex making up most of the relationship.The exchanged glances, the mischievous smiles, the little impersonations Ethan does to make him smile. And now lunch, holding hands? It’s romantic, there’s no other word for it. He feels like he’s being courted the old fashioned way, and he likes it.

They part for their afternoon classes after a quick hand squeeze, and a ‘see you later’ that leaves Danny giddy for the rest of the day. His last class seems to go on forever, and he barely listens to anything his math teacher has to say, too busy thinking about Ethan. It’s pathetic, he knows, but he can’t help it. He’s smitten, and no one’s there to snap him out of it—actually, the last bell of the day does.

He decides to go to the library to catch up on all the school work he’s missed. He can’t afford to get behind, he’s trying to build a perfect school record. He finds an isolated table and puts down his stuff before going to the bathroom to freshen up and clear his head. He needs to forget about Ethan for at least the next couple of hours, to get some work done. He splashes his face with cold water, and takes a deep breath to compose himself. 

He wants to ask Ethan out, he really does, but he’s promised himself not to rush into a relationship anymore. He probably should talk about it with Jackson, the latter never shy about giving Danny advice on his love life. 

As he walks back to his table, Danny notices Ethan standing close by with his brother. Unable to take his eyes off Ethan, Danny ends up bumping into another student like a love struck idiot. He sits at his table and takes his notes out, aware of Ethan’s proximity. Ethan leans close to him—so close, in fact, that Danny can smell Ethan’s enticing cologne—causing him to suck in a quick breath and hold it.

“What are you doing, Danny?” Ethan asks innocently, and Danny has to give him credit for achieving that, because his current posture is anything but innocent.

“Just doing some homework,” is Danny’s answer, his voice wavering a bit under Ethan’s gaze. 

“Cool, I’ll join you,” Ethan murmurs in Danny’s ear, his hot breath sending shivers down Danny’s spine. Danny only nods at that—he’s not in any state to refuse, even if he wanted to. Ethan turns out to be scary smart, smart enough to awake the competitive streak in Danny, and together they manage to get all of the week’s homework done in under an hour. Danny’s pleasantly surprised, in the end. He was worried having Ethan around would completely defeat the purpose of going to the library to study in the first place. Danny already takes it into account,  were he to start dating Ethan, that it wouldn’t come in the way of his studies.

“Hey, since we’re done with this,” Ethan starts saying, gesturing at all their books scattered across the table. “What do you say we go grab something to eat?”

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Danny says without thinking twice, and the bright smile he’s rewarded with leaves no doubt in his heart that he’s making the right decision.


End file.
